Careful What You Wish For
by twistedwonderland101
Summary: It was just one wish, shared by two friends. Similar in intent but different all-together. Now they're thrown into the world of their favorite game series! Problem is, they're seperated from each other by hundreds of years! One is with Altair, another is with Ezio. How will they reach each other? Better yet, how will they get home! Do they even want to? (OC/OC & one-sided OC/Ezio)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Have you ever heard the saying, "Be careful what you wish for"? It means that we have to be wary of our wishes and how it will affect not only ourselves, but those around us. Will it cause great joy and prosperity for you and the people you know? Or will your wish cause chaos everywhere you go? Though most people don't believe in wishes suddenly coming true, it's always a nice thing to fall-back on when you're down in the dumps. But one truly has to think about their "wish" before asking for it because, who knows? It may suddenly come true one day.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, hello, my lovelies! I have a new story for you to read and this time, I made the rating M, just to be safe. I only rated it M just because of the language that I will be using here and for sexual themes that will show up further down the story. Honestly, I was a bit iffy on whether or not I should post this story here. Assassin's Creed is such an amazing game series (and book series since I've read the novels) and I was scared that I would screw up the characters. But I'm posting it here and leaving myself to be a target for any of you reviewers! If you have any critique, please tell me...better yet, if you have any corrections as to how I write Altair or Ezio, please tell me.**

**Anyway, the plot isn't exactly _that_ original. I mean, it's another story that involves people from the 21st century falling into the world of Assassin's Creed. I guess the only difference is that...well, you'll see in the future ;). So please review and tell me what you think and maybe leave me some hints and tips as to how write Altair and Ezio's dialogue and actions.**

**Key: **"Normal text" = dialogue

_italics _= emphasis/Memory sequences

_'Italics' _= thoughts

* * *

**Shooting Stars**

It was a cold February morning, snow fell gently in the world; slowly accumulating on the sidewalks, driveways, and on every nook and cranny possible. With the snow piling up, a handful of people scattered about the neighborhood were outside, shovels in their hands. They scooped up mounds of snow and worked meticulously to clear away their driveways. Not far away from them are usually children, young ones like toddlers and children; all screeched with joy as they played around in the snow, forming snow angels, having snowball fights, or maybe making the ever-so popular snowman. This was another ordinary day in the suburbs of New York City.

Somewhere in this small, homey town was a nice section of houses; all were at least two-stories high and all had the same basic structure: red-tiled roofs, stone outer walls that ranged from white, gray, or ash, a porch, and plenty of backyard and front-yard space for any families that populated the neighborhood. However in one house, a pair of balloons were haphazardly tied to its respective mailbox and anyone and everyone knows what that could only mean: It was someone's birthday.

Amelia Mafiosi, known by her friends as Amy, was turning seventeen that day and though her parents wanted to throw a party for her special day, Amelia rejected the idea; she didn't want to make such a big-deal out of it like they did. Her family was from a long line of successful bankers and doctors, making her quite wealthy. Though her parents enjoyed flaunting their wealth, Amelia, on the other hand, _didn't_ and she made it known that she honestly didn't care about it too.

Amelia was a healthy young lady with light coppery skin, chocolate-brown eyes, and chopped up dark brown hair. She had chopped her hair off when she was sixteen during an act of rebellion against her parents; they didn't approve of her choice but after some time, they eventually got used to her choppy hairstyle. Her dark brown hair came up roughly to the middle section of her neck with two longer strands of hair on her front; she kept those two in place by beading her hair with red and blue beads. She was usually seen lounging about in her favorite white hoodie, jeans, and a pair of comfy black converse and if there was something that she hated more than self-absorbed people, it was skirts and dresses. She hated them and there was nothing in the world that could convince nor force her to even step into one, unless it was a seriously special occasion; like a wedding.

Though today was her birthday, Amelia had no interest in throwing a party. Why? Well, one thing's for sure, it was too much of a hassle to plan parties and inviting people was always a pain that came with it all. So instead, to celebrate her special day, she had decided to visit her best buddy in the whole entire universe: Xander O'Hara

Xander had been Amelia's friend since kindergarten and the two of them were inseparable, and by _"inseparable"_ it literally meant you really couldn't find one without the other close by. Xander was a good-looking young man with nice chiseled features and a fair complexion that both girls and men envied. He had tousled ginger hair that could easily be spotted from a distance and emerald-green eyes that always shone with some kind of mischievous intent. But besides having his mischievous intents, Xander was pretty level-headed. Well, he had to be if he wanted to survive a friendship with Amelia, who had the energy akin to a sugar-high chipmunk. Unlike Amelia, Xander came from a middle-class family; when they had met, Xander had just moved in from Ireland, making him the first and _only_ Irish person that Amelia had ever met. And one thing that Amelia absolutely _loved_ about her friend was his accent. It was always the accent that caught the attention of many individuals.

Drawing the attention back to her current situation, Amelia was lounging about in Xander's ever-so-messy bedroom; books, clothes, and video game boxes were strewn about the room as if the ginger boy had been frantically searching for something (_Probably was_, Amelia thought). She laid front first on his checkered bed, eyes glued to the TV that he had and focused on playing her, and Xander's, favorite game: Assassin's Creed.

Looking about the room, one could definitely deduct that Xander was an Assassin fanatic. Posters of the main characters were plastered on any free space on his walls, most of which were of his favorite Assassin, Altaїr Ibn-La'Ahad, various sketches were strewn about his desk, and a few AC themes hoodies were scattered in his closet here and there. If that didn't mean that he was an Assassin's Creed fan, then Amelia didn't know what did.

"You really suck at this," Xander said, staring as Amelia had once again plunged Altaїr into the ocean water during a particular moment in the game. "I mean, you don't have to be so jerky on the movement. I swear, I think you're deliberately drowning Altaїr just to irk me."

Amelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Xander continued to rant on and on about her poor gaming skills as Altaїr. It wasn't her fault that the Syrian Assassin couldn't swim, let alone the gameplay was too... simple for her tastes. Personally, her favorite Assassin was Ezio Auditore. Not only was the man quite a looker, he was a total badass to boot. She'd take the Italian on than the Syrian any day; though the exact opposite can be said about Xander.

"Hey," Xander looked back at Amelia with narrowed eyes. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, of course I was." Amelia said with blatant sarcasm in her voice. "I totally listened to another one of your pointless rants about how Altaїr is so awesome and is a total badass. I swear to fucking god Xan, why don't you marry him while you're at it?"

The ginger's face turned a bright shade of red at the lip he was receiving. "Hey, I resent that. Altaїr _is_ awesome and _is_ a total badass." He made to put some emphasis on the _is_. "He's definitely better than that Auditore guy."

"No he isn't," Now shit just got personal. Amelia dropped the PS3 controller and glared at her companion, who was sitting Indian-style on the carpeted floor. "Ezio is better than Altaїr! He's less arrogant, less cocky, and had a more interesting story compared to Mr. Blank! I mean, c'mon! We barely even had a chance to get to know Altaїr before the gaming really kicked in."

"_Less cocky? Less arrogant?_ Excuse me, are you sure that we're talking about Ezio here?" Xander rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked, the dude is just as arrogant and cocky as Altaїr during the first half of the game. Only this time, he has the attitude of a spoiled rich-boy _and_ sleeps around with fucking _prostitutes_! Prostitutes!"

"Courtesans!"

"Same thing!"

It was always a common ritual for them to debate on who was the better Assassin: Ezio or Altaїr? Both would always bring out very good points and both would act like they hated each other as they argued. But that was never the case. It was just their way of having fun. I mean, who doesn't enjoy the occasional "My favorite character is better than yours" debate?

The argument ended with Amelia pouncing on her ginger friend, successfully sending them both sprawled to the ground with a loud _THUMP!_ The sound of Xander's head colliding to the carpeted floor was loud enough for his mother to hear; immediately, the worried mother called out if everything was fine to her son.

"Nothing's wrong, mother!" He called, "Amelia just dropped one of my books!"

"Hey!" Amelia playfully punched his arm. "You know me long enough to know that I don't read books... especially yours." To show her point, she grabbed a nearby book and scanned the title and its contents. "Machiavelli? Are you fucking serious?"

"What?" Xander shrugged, "It's interesting."

"Boring you mean." Rolling off of her friend's stomach, Amelia noticed that the sky outside had gotten a tad bit darker since her arrival.

The sky had darkened to a navy blue and slowly, a handful of stars had just begun to appear in the clear, cloudless sky. With the moon shining in its entire splendor, it was truly a sight to behold. Amelia would've taken some time to enjoy the sight if her brain hadn't registered that it was already evening.

"Shit!" Amelia cursed as she scrambled to get her stuff. She'd stayed at Xander's house for a lot longer than she planned to and no doubt her parents would've noticed by now; meaning, she was in deep shit by the time she got home.

"Leaving already?" Xander rose up from the floor, watching as his friend tore his already messy room upside-down as she gathered up her things.

"Uh, duh!" She gestured to the window. "It's already going evening, Dumbo! I need to leave before my parents chew me out!"

Before she could even get her shoes on, she saw a shot of light pass through the corner of her eye. Then another, and _another_, and another. "_Mio dio__!_ Shooting stars!" Amelia scrambled to open the window as she climbed out and stepped onto the roof, staring up to the heavens with childish wonder as lights streaked the sky.

Following right behind her was Xander as he too stepped out from his room's window to sit next to Amelia, watching as the lights streaked across the night sky. "You do know those aren't stars right?"

_ 'Always the kill joy,'_ Amelia sighed as she gave her friend an exasperated look. "Would it kill you to just enjoy the moment without acting like a total douche bag?"

Xander seemed to recoil from the insult but he easily regained his composure; his flinch going unnoticed by Amelia. Looking up to the sky, a small smile etched onto his face as he watched the _"stars"_ go by before looking back to his friend. "Make a wish," he said softly.

Amelia cocked an eyebrow, smirking slightly at him. "Don't you think that's a little childish, Xan?"

"Don't ruin the moment, just do it."

Amelia chuckled as she stared up at the light display before closing her eyes, muttering her wish under her breath. Knowing very well that he won't be able to even hear a word of her wish, Xander did the same; taking the same stance and posture as Amelia as he too made a wish. By the time they opened their eyes, the streaks of light had disappeared from the sky, leaving behind the regular old night sky.

"Aw," Amelia pouted. "Over already? Well, I guess things have to end eventually." Standing up from the tiled roof, Amelia carefully made her way back to the window only to be stopped by a firm grip around her wrist. "Huh?" Amelia looked back at Xander who was sheepishly holding out a small black box that had a blue bow tied on top of it.

"Happy Birthday, Amelia," he muttered; averting his gaze from the brunette. "I know you don't really like stuff like this but... I thought you'd like it."

Amelia grinned as she took the box, looking back and forth between it and Xander. Opening the small box, Amelia was greeted by a beautiful gold necklace. It was a simple gold chain but what hung at the end was what caught her attention; it was a locket, a round locket with very intricate designs carved in. If Amelia didn't know better, she'd say that it almost resembled the Apple of Eden from the Assassin's Creed games.

"Oh my god," Amelia looked at Xander, who was looking at her; waiting to see her reaction. "Xander, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"If it makes you feel any better, the lady at the store gave me a matching set." From his hoodie pocket, Xander took out a necklace that resembled the one he'd given to Amelia, only its designs looked different compared to hers. "Now we match," he chuckled.

"That's so cheesy," Amelia laughed. "But adorable." She clasped the necklace around her neck and admired it for a few more seconds before deciding that it'd be best to leave for home soon. "Thanks for the present, Xander. I'll see you at school tomorrow, 'kay?"

Xander nodded, waving goodbye to Amelia before he sat back down on the roof; staring out unto the sky once again.

When she returned home, Amelia indeed received a long lecture from both of her parents on the merits of returning home on time. Once they were done saying their piece, she grabbed some leftovers for dinner and retreated to her room for the night. Munching on day-old spaghetti, Amelia stared at her reflection; silently judging her looks. She was pretty good-looking; she'd probably be better-looking if it weren't for the scar on her chin. She remembered the day she got it like it was just yesterday; she and Xander were out and about at the park and she had somehow managed to convince him to teach her some simple parkour and free-running moves. Xander wasn't exactly the best teacher she had, but at least he'd been patient with her. But because of her stupidity, she managed to screw up her landing and ended up banging her chin on a stone wall; leaving a scar as a reminder of her recklessness.

Averting her eyes from her face, she switched her gaze to the necklace she'd received from Xander. It was beautiful and very eye-catching for such a small ball of gold.

_'I can only imagine how expensive this thing was.'_ She gently touched the necklace before feeling an odd warmth come off of it. _'Now that's weird,'_ Amelia furrowed her brow as she caressed the locket again to see if it really did emit some heat a while ago. But when her fingertips brushed against the metal, it didn't do anything at all. No heat, nothing, zip. _'Huh, just my imagination then.'_

Ignoring the odd feeling in her gut, Amelia quickly changed out of her day-to-day clothes and put on her PJs, but she left her necklace on. She was ready for a good night's rest, though she was reluctant to even think about school. As she waited for sleep to claim her senses, Amelia stared up at her room's ceiling and somewhere back at Xander's house, the boy was doing the same; both wearing their new necklaces, both thinking about the wish that they had made that night until sleep finally claimed both teenagers.

"I wish I can be an Assassin like Ezio Auditore..."  
"I wish I can be an Assassin like Altaїr Ibn-La'Ahad..."

* * *

Translations:

_Mio dio_! = My God!(Italian)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello Assassin Creed fans! I bet you're quite surprised that I updated this story, huh? Well, I have a reason as to why I didn't do it _sooner_. The reason was that I actually had lost interest in the AC series during most of the year. But with this story left in the dust, I had to find a way to regain that _"something"_ to pick up the story again and, WALA! Here we are. The long-awaited second chapter of _Careful What You Wish For_.

**RECAP **_[SKIP IF YOU STILL REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN CH.1]**:**_ We left off with Amelia and Xander, introducing our two protagonists to you, the readers. We learn that it was Amelia's seventeenth birthday and that she spent her special day hanging out with her best friend and fellow Assassin's Creed fan, Xander O'Hara, the Irish boy next door. Xander and Amelia play the first Assassin's Creed game and get into a slight debate on who is better: Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed 2? Or Altair Ibn-La'Ahad from the original Assassin's Creed game? We learn from that, that Amelia is an Ezio fan, while Xander likes Altair. Noticing that it is way past her curfew, Amelia rushes to leave Xander's house only to be stopped by a display of shooting stars. After making a wish, Xander presents Amelia a gold necklace with a gold orb charm that resembled the Apple of Eden in the AC series for her birthday present; buying a matching set for the both of them. Donning her new necklace, Amelia returns home and tucks in for the night. But at the same time, both friends recall their wishes while viewing the shooting stars: To be an Assassin just like their favorite protagonists.

Now that's out of the way, on with the story!

**Note:** This chapter shows different perspectives. One in Amelia's and one in Xander's. This is what most of the chapters in this story will be like; having both protagonists' perspectives or showcasing one of the two. Translations are at the end of the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do _NOT_ own the Assassin's Creed series nor it's characters. It is owned by Ubisoft. I only own the OCs in the story: Amelia Mafiosi and Xander O'Hara.

* * *

**We're Not in New York Anymore**

The first thing she realized as she woke up was that the soft, plushy comfort of her mattress had suddenly been replaced by the hard feeling of gravel against her back. The next thing that her mind registered was odd was the gust of warm air that hit her face, carrying the smell of spices, perfumes, and food with it. But what woke her up were the sounds. All around her she heard people - the sound of footsteps scraping against gravel, chatter everywhere, and she could've sworn she heard a few horses neigh.

_ 'What in the world?'_ Amelia slowly opened her eyes, wincing as a blast of bright sunlight met her gaze. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the newfound light, she rose up from her... bed? No, that was definitely gravel under her palms. When she finally got her eyes to focus, she definitely wasn't prepared to see what was in front of her.

She no longer was in the comfort and privacy of her bedroom back in New York. Somehow her body had transported itself into a bustling town. And it wasn't a regular suburban town either. It was like she'd been moved to the sort of town you'd see in a Renaissance faire, only more realistic. It definitely smelled like she was in the Renaissance but that couldn't be possible.

Slowly grabbing her bearings, she stood up from her place on the ground; wincing as she realized that not only was she standing in some Renaissance-like town, but she was also still clad in nothing but her pajamas. Taking a few tentative steps, letting out a squeak as her bare feet moved across the rocky ground, Amelia noticed a few odd looks being sent her way. Then again, who could blame them? She's pretty much stark naked in her black t-shirt and sweatpants. No doubt her bed-hair made her look like she was insane.

"Excuse me?" Amelia stopped a well-dressed man who was walking past her. The man flinched from her grasp but didn't run away. (Thank goodness.) "Can you tell me where I am?"

Confusion washed over the man's face. "_Che cosa__? __Mi dispiace__, __io __non ti capisco__._"

Amelia's heart nearly stopped. This man just spoke _Italian_. _No one_ in her town spoke Italian but her and her family. That couldn't be right. Is she just hearing things? She has to be. This has to be some fucked up dream that she'd be waking up from anytime now. Yeah, she'll wake up and be back in her comfy room.

Her expression must've terrified the man she was talking to since he immediately escaped from her grip and ran off, looking back at her with a startled look ever now and then before disappearing behind a corner. Soon enough, every passerby gave her an odd look. A group of women adorned in beautiful gowns and expensive-looking jewelry passed by and took one look at Amelia before ducking their heads, giggling and whispering to one another. As they passed, Amelia was able to hear what they said.

"_Guarda quella __ragazza__. __Lei è __così mal__vestita__. __Patetico,_" said a woman in an eye-catch red gown.

The woman next to her looked at Amelia once more and laughed. "_Deve__e ssere un __monello di strada__. __Basta lasciare __il suo essere__._"

Amelia's face burned with embarrassment. They called her pathetic and mistook her for a street urchin! _'Well,'_ she peered down at her clothes. _'I sort of do look the part. I guess it's better compared to being mistaken as a courtesan.'_ She shivered at the thought.

"_Assassino!_"

_'What?'_ Amelia only had enough time to turn around in the direction of the sound, only to be shoved and pushed to the ground. "Hey!" She screamed at whoever pushed her over. "Watch where you're going, _bastardo_!"

Amelia's breath hitched when she caught sight of a man in familiar stark white robes, donning a white hood that shielded the top-half of his face. "My apologies, _signorina_!" He called over his shoulder as he continued to run, before scaling up a wall and disappearing to the rooftops.

"Quick!" A group of guards quickly passed her by, following the all-too-familiar hooded man. "Don't lose him!"

Amelia was in a daze. The guards had called that man an assassin, and that man resembled a little too much like her favorite video game character to be deemed comfortable.

_'This __**has**__ to be a dream,'_ Amelia stumbled to her feet, leaning against a wall for support. _'There is no way that this is actually happening. I am __**not**__ in Italy. That man did __**not**__ look like Ezio Auditore and those guards did __**not**__ refer to him as an __**assassin**__. Nope. This is all just one fucked up dream and I will wake up in my room.'_

She quickly pinched the side of her arm, her eyes shut tightly. But when she reopened them, she still found herself standing in the crowded Italian marketplace. "Oh fuck," she grumbled, running a hand through her tangled hair as she looked around her. "This isn't a dream. I'm actually here. I'm actually in the fucking game."

_'My wish came true.'_

* * *

_-Somewhere in another time period-_

Xander has been through a lot in his life and he often found himself in the strangest situations. He's been tackled by a group of rugby players back in his old school, he's been forced to dress as a woman for a school play (Not a nice experience.), and he's even been kidnapped by a squad of Stormtroopers during a Sci-Fi themed prom. But being woken up by a raging man clothed in robes who poured a bucket of water over him was almost insane to believe. Even Xander couldn't believe it himself, and he was the one subjected to it.

"Sorry, sorry," Xander apologized as he quickly absconded from the area. The man was still going on, screaming angrily at him in a language that Xander most definitely _didn't_ understand.

Looking back over his shoulder to make sure that the raging man was out of sight, Xander stopped walking and pinched the bridge of his nose. Had he slept outside? He doubted it. He clearly remembers going back into his room after an hour more of stargazing, throwing off his Templar hoodie and collapsing onto his bed. But sure enough here he was in...

_"Baaaa!"_

He flinched, stepping back a bit as another man dressed in light-colored robes walked by him with a goat tied on a leash by his side. "That's," Xander stared at the passing man with wide eyes, "odd. Very, _very_ odd."

_'A man with a goat? A totally bonkers man who dumped water on me? I don't think you're in New York anymore, Xanny.'_

Seeing as he was no longer near the vicinity of his home, Xander had no other choice but to explore... wherever the heck his now. The further he walked, the further things seemed so... _out of place_. Instead of a regular street and sidewalk, he was practically walking on dirt with nothing but socks on his feet. Not to mention, he was just wearing a stark white t-shirt and a pair of Snoopy print PJ bottoms. With all these people with their neutral colored robes and hoods, he probably stuck out like a sore thumb. Plus, every person he passed was tan and had dark colored hair; not a fair person in sight.

He maneuvered his way through what he assumed was the marketplace, he avoided bumping into anyone in the crowded area; not wanting to receive another earful from any of the pedestrians. After a while, he managed to get out of the open-air market, but the new area wasn't any better. It was more crowded, the pathway was slim due to all the houses lined against it. The fact that a whole crowd of people just seemed to flow right through didn't help either. All around him were cube-like houses made of stone and some other kind of material. Some houses had ladders propped to the side to reach the rooftops which, Xander noticed, had some people running across through.

_'Must be some free-runners and parkour people,' _he sighed. He honestly didn't know where he was and he was getting sort of homesick already. He shouldn't be here. He should be at home right now, waking up for school and eating his Mum's pancakes for breakfast, not wandering aimlessly through some crowded village. Speaking of wandering...

_'I need to ask someone where the nearest bus station is. I have no clue how I got here, but there's no use in staying either.'_ He looked around for a person who didn't look too busy. Immediately he spotted a lady in a brown dress with some cloth surrounding most of her head, leaving only her eyes to be visible. "Excuse me!" Xander called, approaching the woman and gently tapping her shoulder to get her attention. "Excuse me, miss? Can you please tell me where I am? I'm lo-"

Much to his surprise, the woman's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as soon as she laid eyes on him. She said something in a language Xander just didn't understand, pointing at him like he'd done something wrong.

"Miss?" Xander tried to calm her down, putting his hands up to show that he meant no harm. "Miss, please, calm down. I'm just asking-"

The woman continued to shriek causing a scene all around. People stopped and stared, some looking straight at Xander like he was the criminal. Nearby, a group of pedestrians whispered in their language, pointing fingers at Xander and sending him some dirty looks. Obviously he wasn't welcome around her; all the more reason to leave. Xander quickly walked away from the scene, praying to god that he didn't catchy any unnecessary attention. (Which was stupid, because after a display like _that, _he definitely become the center of unwanted attention.)

"What was wrong with that lady?" He grumbled to himself, kicking a stone across the path. "Screaming like I was going to mug her or something. Doesn't _anyone_ around here understand _English_?" The ginger-haired boy sighed, slumping against a wall of one of the stone buildings. Luck _wasn't_ on his today; the scene with the lady was surefire proof of that.

Looking over to his side, Xander caught sight of a ladder, one of many in the village, propped against the wall. It's been a while since he's tried rooftop hopping. Maybe while he's up there he could get a good look of the area. Maybe even spot some sort of transportation back to modern civilization.

_'Why didn't I do this earlier?' _He slapped his forehead, scolding himself for not thinking of the idea earlier. _'Honestly, I'm such an __**amadán**_ _sometimes.'_ Quickly climbing up the ladder and onto the rooftop of one of the buildings, Xander viewed the scenery of the village; looking out for anything that could take him back home. But what he saw from a distance blew his mind.

A quite ways ahead of him was a behemoth of a fortress that was almost unnoticeable due to the mountain that it was built on. If he hadn't chosen to stand on the rooftops, Xander would've probably wandered the village the whole day without even noticing the colossal building. There was nagging feeling in the back of his head. Something inside him was trying to tell him that he's seen that fortress before but where and when? Xander couldn't quite place a finger on it.

The sound of something falling onto the stone roof snapped Xander out of his reverie. Wanting to avoid getting himself into more trouble, Xander quickly threw himself over the edge. He grabbed the edge of the wall at the split second, allowing him to hang over the side. Hopefully he'll be unnoticed, or else he might not be worm his way out of trouble like he usually does.

For a few minutes, all Xander heard was the sound of people moving and talking from underneath him. Then he heard the sound of footsteps scraping against gravel from above. The sound was getting closer. Xander squeezed his eyes shut, hoping, no... praying that he gets out of this one unscathed; a small injury would be fine, but as long as he wasn't _dead_, that be great.

So there he was, Xander O'Hara, hanging onto the edge of the rooftop with his eyes shut as he waited for his imminent demise. He could already feel his fingers straining to keep hold. Any second now, whoever's on the roof with him will grab his arm and pull him forward and probably teach him a lesson or two. He really wished he could've told Amelia that he-

_Whoosh!_

Xander opened his eyes and was greeted with a figure of a man jumping right over where he was hanging. Clad in familiar white robes and donning the hood, the man leaped right over Xander, landing perfectly onto the next roof. The Irish boy was able to pull himself up in order to get a better glimpse of the man. His breath hitched when he noticed that the man was missing his left ring finger.

By the time the man had long since disappeared from Xander's line of sight, it was then did the realization slowly sink into the boy's head. Last night he'd made a wish, a stupid wish for the sake of the whole shooting stars event. Out of all the things to happen, Xander _never_ in his life would hope for it to come true. But here he was, stranded in Masyaf in the world of Assassin's Creed.

_'I should've wished for a million bucks...'_ Xander groaned. Not noticing the gold orb that was hanging on his necklace has long since disappeared.

* * *

Translations  
1. _Che cosa__? __Mi dispiace__, __io__non ti capisco__._ - What? I'm sorry, I do not understand you.  
2. _Guarda quella __ragazza__. __Lei è __così mal__vestita__. __Patetico_. - Look at that girl. She is so badly dressed. Pathetic.  
3. _Deve __essere un __monello di strada__. __Basta lasciare __il suo essere__. - _Must be a street urchin. Just leave her be.  
4. _Assassino!_ - Assassin!  
5. _bastardo _- bastard  
6. _signorina _- my lady  
7. _amadán _- idiot/fool

Thank you for reading this chapter of _Careful What You Wish For_! I appreciate any feedback from you, the readers; whether it'd be comments about the story/chapter or critique (which I need when doing Altair and Ezio's characters). So if you can, post a review and no doubt, I'll read it. Maybe even send you a reply. :)


End file.
